Rediscovering The Past Wade Wilson Story
by ddspeed2000
Summary: This takes place after Wolverine Origins. Wade Wilson X OC. Unfinished story because the other person stop talking to me so it won't have an ending. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T COMMENT. No Sex Lots of cussing.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so i have decided to seperate each story so this is Wade's Wilson side and i will upload wolverines in a different story so its easier for everyone to read and keep up better. So the chapters are longer but they're will only be about 5 parts all together for each story._

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction and Chapter 1<strong>

**Introduction and Characters**

What happens at the end of wolverine origins when Logan loses his memories and Wade Wilson turns into Deadpool? Well two girls who have never met are going to find out what happens when the professor sent Adria to find Logan to see if he would come to the school to try to get his memory back? and Wade would be lost without Stryker and would be trying to hunt Logan down since it was his last order to kill Logan, so Danielle could be try to help/break him of that and get him to be his own person again before being Stryker's experiment.

**Wade Wilson X OC** -

**Danielle**

**Gender: **Female **Age: **24

Crush: wade Wilson 

Species: mutant powers: the ability to bend fire and make fire without having to use a lighter 

History: started bending fire when she was young and hid from her parents till they fund her hand on fire and started to beat her for being a freak and neglected her till she got older and was recruited by Styker to join his special team after he saw her bending fire and told her family he wanted her who gladly gave her up. She's very sarcastic and a smart ass that gets on Victors and Stryker's nerves all the time. She can also be distant and cold towards people and is slightly bi-polar and gets annoyed easily. Also dies at the end of the movie by wade after he gets transformed into dead pool before him and Logan/victor fight because after they made him bald Ryan Reynolds lost his sexiness.

**Wade Wilson Story**

Danielle sat on a bench in the park with her head in her hands rubbing her eyes and face. She couldn't believe what had happened to the team and wade. Stryker was lucky she couldn't find him or she would have burned his ass alive on the spot for what he did. Turning on mutants and experimenting on them it never made any sense why he would do that to them and now probably never will.

Wade sat on a tree branch in the same park watching the girl he had come to know as Danielle. She had been with him on the island after he had fallen into the crater. Who exactly he was, he wasn't sure. All he really had in his mind was the clear image of a man, Wolverine, and that he was to kill him. He didn't care that Danielle said that Stryker was gone, he had been ordered to kill and he would. From there...well he would figure that out when the time came. "Are we going soon?" he asked, the girl had been good enough to unsown his mouth so he could speak again.

Danielle bit her bottom lip as she lifts her head looking back over her shoulder at him then rolls her eyes standing up from the bench. She looks up at the dark clouds above her head then looks back at him holding up her middle finger. "Don't rush me wade seriously.'' she said in a threating voice.

Wade raised an eyebrow at her gesture; she never seemed to be happy. Even when he took on the form of a picture she had shown him of his 'old self' as she had put it. "I merely asked" he said as he got out of the tree and walked over to her. He supposed there wasn't a set day he had to kill his target and they could take their time. "What did I do to piss you off this time?" he asks, now used to the fact his name was Wade and Deadpool.

Danielle just waves her hand in the air as she scratches the back of her head with her other hand. "Just bad memories like usual, let's go find a place to stay still the storm lets up and we'll make our next "move" on poor Logan where ever he is." she says looking in the distance at nothing in particular.

Wade merely nodded at that, though he had a sense she was also mad at him for some reason he did not understand. Turning he starts to walk towards the city. "I think there is an empty motel up here...I explored a bit while you were sulking." he tells her as if it is the most normal thing in the world, she did seem to sulk a lot so he had taken it as her personality.

Danielle's eye begins to twitch as she glares hard at him at that remark. She wanted to explode in flames and set him on fire for that but she knew deep down he didn't know what he was saying and it was hard to not yell at him for it. She rubs the middle of her forehead then pushes him forward in the direction of the motel muttering things to herself.

Wade let's her push him along and get out some of her frustration, she had done this before. What was he always doing wrong? He wondered, though as he thought his mind seemed to draw a blank. That always seemed to happen whenever he tried to think of before he woke up. "I'm sorry" he apologized as he always did, reaching the motel as the rain reached them.

Danielle shook her head to get some rain off as she looked at him frowning slightly."I know you are Wade, you always are." she had to keep telling him his name was Wade to try and make him snap out of this...monster that Stryker had created but no matter what she said he still followed his orders which was probably the first thing Stryker fixed since Wade never listened to anybody.

Wade just nodded again, she always said the same thing when he apologized, but no matter what she told him about himself it always seemed not true. Though he felt he could trust her and tried to believe it. Opening a door he pushed her inside gently. "It's the cleanest room I found." he says as they got out of the rain. "Are you hungry?"

Danielle held her arms against her chest looking around the room then looking back at him trying not to frown. It was hard to feel sad with him not being himself and knowing he might never be his old fun self again. Sure he got on her nerves a lot but he was funny and that's what she loved about him. "A little" she mumbled. "Don't worry about it just try and get some rest ok?"

Wade noticed this and thinking she was cold grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I'm fine, I'll find you something to eat." he says turning towards the door again, he knew of a store down the road. "I promise I will come back" he says knowing it made her nervous when she left her alone.

Danielle grips the blanket around her shoulders and looks over at him biting her bottom lip hard. "Promise?" She couldn't lose him again and watch him go off and kill Logan for a stupid order under Stryker. She couldn't be away from him very long knowing he would try and track down Logan on his own.

Wade looked her in the eye and laid his hands on her shoulders gently. "Promise." he tells her before sitting her down on the bed. "Get warm and rest" he then says before heading out the door and down the road, the rain didn't bother him. He quickly gets a couple of sandwiches and sodas, paying for them before he starts his way back to the room.

Danielle sighs as she shakes her head staring at the window. "If I ever find Stryker I'm going to make him pay for taking wade from me." she says out loud than falls back onto the bed staring at the ceiling then blows hot breath into her hands to warm herself up.

Wade made his back to the room, resisting the urge to take off after his quarry. He always had this urge when he was on his own, but he fought it as he entered the room. it seemed to be getting easier as time went on, especially when he got around her again. "Ham or turkey?" he asked walking in.

Danielle looked over at him and sat up holding her hands out."Ham, turkey is gross." she said taking the sandwich from him and began to take small bites of it. There was always awkward silence between them now that he wasn't his loud annoying self and it was always hard for her to get close to people and now it was going to be even harder than before.

Wade sat on the edge of the bed as he ate his sandwich. He then handed her her soda that he finally remembered what she liked. He watched her eat quietly; she had that same saddened look she always had when it was quiet between them. "I got the soda right for once." he says with a smile.

Danielle looked at the soda and gave a small smile as she opened the soda and took a drink from it then looked over at him smiling more."Yeah...you did Wade. good job." she said as she looked down at her sandwich and finished the rest of it before putting her soda on the ground and laid back on the bed.

Wade nods, giving a smile feeling quite happy about that fact. Finishing his own sandwich he drinks his soda before grabbing the spare blanker and moving to the floor to sleep. "Danielle...I wanted to leave while I was gone...but I came back. I fought it and it seemed the right thing to do" he tells her quietly.

Danielle stares at the ceiling as her smile gets bigger then slides off the bed and lies next to him still staring at the ceiling. "That's a good thing Wade, it means you're going back to your old self of being a pain in my ass and forgetting about going after Logan." she says as her cheeks get slightly red.

Wade rolls onto his side and looks at her curiously. "You think so...but I can't remember who that self is." he tells her honestly. "I am trying Danielle" he tells her as he surprises the inkling in the back of his mind to go searching. "Why did Stryker order me to kill?" he asks almost childishly.

Danielle smiles more as she taps her finger tips on the ground."He first put our team together as a mutant team who...well killed people, then the team split up and he started hunting mutants instead of humans and well Logan lost his love and wanted to kill Stryker and Victor so Stryker wanted him dead so he could continue to...experiment on mutants like..." Danielle bites her lip as her eyes fall to the floor.

"Like me" Wade finishes for her as he listens to the explanation again, it sank in a little more each time and it drew the conflicting emotions he had with Stryker. "So we were friends with Logan and Stryker was doing bad things." he says slowly, trying to grasp the small flickers of memory as they fluttered in his mind.

"Yes." Danielle said as she nodded her head and looked back up at him. "You never listened to Stryker or anyone ever, you were a loud mouth idiot who talked 24/7 and got on everyone's nerves but you were good for the team because you were so good with your swords that's why he kept you."

"So of course the first thing he did was sew my mouth shut and mess up my personality?" Wade asks as he puts a hand to his head. It was starting to hurt again, like it did every time he tried to think about it. It was like some block in his head that he was slowly chipping away at. "I'm trying…"

Danielle slowly put her hand on top of his frowning slightly. "I know you are babe I know and I know this isn't easy for you but you can do it. I know you when you're set on something your set it's hard to change your mind. Why Stryker chose you over Logan's brother I'll never know."

"Victor couldn't handle the procedure and was too wild." Wade says automatically before thinking why he said that. "Stryker said that once, when he started thinking about the experiment." He says holding on to a tiny memory fragment. "He…he then asked me…and I refused…then he forced me." He says before shutting his eyes as his head really hurt. "Can I stop?"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Danielle frowns more than stumbles up in a fast motion."I'm sorry wade I didn't mean to...I mean I just...I'm sorry go to sleep." she says talking at a fast pace then climbs into the bed and pulls the blanket over her head.

"It's not you Danielle…you're really great" Wade says as he climbs up and tugs the blanket down slightly. "Every time I try to think about it, my head starts t hurt. I think Stryker did something to my mind…the pain is to make me not try to think about it" he says, this was the first time he had told her this, but she should know now.

Danielle frowns more staring at him pulling the blanket down more."Why didn't you tell me that sooner, if I had known that I wouldn't be pestering you to go back to your old self. Wade this is very serious and I need you to be honest with me or I can't help you and if you don't want my help I'm going to stop you from hurting Logan those are your only options."

Wade feels a flash of anger and an urge to destroy her when she threatened to sabotage his mission but quickly shook it out of his head. "Danielle I am being as honest as I can be." He tells her. "It had been in my head not to trust anyone but Stryker, but I trust you. And your 'pestering' has been very helpful, if you weren't making me think I wouldn't have remembered this much."

"oh wade, you were always complicated." she mumbles as she rubs her forehead with her hand."And you still manage to give me major headaches even though you're not your old self but I'll take it." she says placing her hand on his as she stares at him. "let's just hope we can get to Logan before Victor does."

Wade couldn't help but let out a chuckle when she was rubbing her forehead like that, it had sparked a small fragment of her having done it many times before. He then raises an eyebrow, "We both are trying to kill Logan." His order was for him to kill Logan and bring back his head, but there was nothing if someone else killed him. "But that's bad, right?"

Danielle nodded her head as she rubbed her forehead harder."Yes it is bad that both of you want to kill him and yes very bad if Victor finds us because he will try to stop us especially me because we never got along from getting to jimmy so we need to avoid him as much as possible." she warned.

Wade nodded at that as he remembered a small bit of stepping between her and Victor from time to time. "If that's what you think best Danielle, but if he's intent on killing Logan I think he'd be following his trail" he says pulling her hand away from her forehead and just holding it. It was familiar and felt quite nice for some reason and it was always warm. "I like how you're always warm" he comments.

Danielle blushes and smiles at that comment and chuckles slightly. "Yeah well when you control fire 24/7 you tend to be hotter than most people and can over heat faster if you don't cool yourself off with drinking lots of water from time to time." she says looking at their hands together.

Wade noticed her blush and frowned slightly. I'll let go if you want me to…but I don't want to. It..it keeps me calmer" he tells her honestly as he makes a mental note to keep a filled water bottle with him at all times now. He didn't want her in danger of overheating. "Sleep now" he then says as he feels himself starting to doze off, his senses still alert though.

"Oh wade..." she says chuckling softly as she shut her eyes while laying her head on his arm with a small smile. "I wish you had given me this much attention when you were your old self instead of being a womanizer." she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

Wade fell asleep with those words in his head. In his dreams he thought of her and how he would try to be better for her and try to be himself again. He always dreamt of how things were, but when he awoke they were always just traces that he couldn't grasp. As he dreamed he struggled to put them together and keep them, tossing slightly in his sleep, but with her this close the dreams were better memories.

Danielle sat up with a cold sweat and a shallow breath as she looked around the room than down at him. She always had nightmares since she was a little girl and after working with the team they became worse. The worse her nightmares got the closer Victor would be to either finding them or Logan.

Wade blinked and was soon sitting up as well when he felt her jolt awake. "Danielle? Is everything ok?" he asks looking around the room for any trouble. Seeing and sensing nothing his thoughts went to her nightmares and he pulled her into his arms gently. "What did you dream this time?" he asks softly.

Danielle rubbed her head roughly then shook her head as she sat up. "I'm going to step out for some air go back to sleep wade." she says sliding away from him and walked quickly outside as she leans against the wall feeling the window blow against her.

Wade didn't follow her outside, knowing she wanted to be alone for a little while, but he didn't go back to sleep. He always kept alert when she was away from him. If anything happened to her…he didn't know what he would do. The good thing was he didn't need as much sleep as he used too.

Danielle takes a deep breath to try and calm her nerves as she takes a little walk around the motel rubbing her hands together taking in the smell of rain in the air. She loved the rain even though she was fire, it never made sense but if it kept her cool she would take it.

After a little while Wade got up and walked out the door, spotting her easily. Leaning on the doorframe he just watched her, knowing she hated it when he treated her like a kid. He couldn't help it though, if she was away from him too long his 'new' mentality started to sink back in.

Danielle stopped and rubbed her arms as she began to get chills as she glanced over to the trees as she growled under her breath as her hands began to spark fire as she turned around and began walking back to the room. They needed to get moving to find Logan, hopefully when they do find him Wade would be back to his old self.

Wade saw he hands sparking and he walked foreword to meet her, "Something up?" he asks scanning the trees behind her and not seeing anything as he turned to walk back with her. "We'll get going as soon as this rain stops." He then promises as he closes the door behind them.

Danielle stares out the window trying to shrug this feeling away as she watches the rain hit against the window. "Scared of alitte rain Wade?" she asks as she puts her hand against the window fogging up the window.

Wade rolls his eyes at that a bit, before repeating the motion…he hadn't done that in a while. "No I just don't want you getting sick or us getting stuck out there if it gets worse." He says crossing his arms and sitting on the bed again as he watched her. "You alright?" he then asks.

"He's closer than I thought." she mumbled still staring out the window then turned around leaning back against the wall staring at him. "If Victors following us we're going to lead him straight to Logan then he'll have to deal with him and you."

Wade tenses at that, he didn't like Victor at all. "So what do you want to do? Lead him on a wild goose chase or something first?" he asks closing the shade after looking at the sky, the clouds seemed to be slowly clearing. "We can't run from him forever" he then adds as he flexed his hands, resisting pulling his sword.

Danielle bites her finger tip trying to think of a plan as she glances at the window. "Victors smarter than that, he would catch on to quick. And I am not running from Victor he wants to fight I'll give him a fight, I don't run ever." she says darkly looking back at him.

"Then we continue as if nothing has changed" Wade says nodding. "And once he's close enough double back and try to take him out first" he says forcing himself not to go out and do that just now. "I don't think he'll attack us unless he absolutely has too, since he's following us to Logan." He thinks about it as he realizes something. "Do we even know where Logan is or where he's going?"

Danielle sighs and shakes her head looking down at the ground as she crosses her arms. "No I'm just going by my gut feeling. I know Logan, he wants to live a normal life with little people around as possible." she says kicking the ground.

"But if he has no memory, like you said, wouldn't he be trying to figure himself out?" Wade asks as he watched the clouds continue to part. "But I trust your gut feelings" he says, they haven't led them wrong yet and had kept them from being attacked so far. "Seems we may be on a wild goose chase of our own, huh?" he then says thinking about what they were doing.

"That's one way to put it." she says looking out the window at the sky watching the clouds move. "We should keep moving even if we don't know where were going, it's better than sitting here and not knowing." she says as she walks outside of the room glancing around.

"And being sitting ducks if Victor decides to try a different approach" Wade says following her outside and looking around. "I think there's a train station on the other side of town, we can take that" he says, though he had no idea where they were going, it would at least keep them moving. "Logan liked Canada right…should we start there?" he asked getting a flash of the country for a second.

"We could try their first see if he took himself out of the world then maybe we can warn him about Victor. And it thought I had anger problems." she said as she walks off towards the train station.

"Worth a shot." Wade agrees as he follows her quietly. Studying her again as he slowly realized how beautiful she was and that he had always thought that. Walking up next to her he grabs her hand gently and relaxed a bit. "Is this ok Danielle?" he asked keeping his grip loose so she could pull away if she wanted to as he went over if they had money for train tickets in his head, they didn't.

Danielle's cheeks light up as she looks down at the hands then glances away gulping quietly."Uh yeah that's fine." she said looking down the tracks for the train. "Be ready to jump on when it gets here." she says looking up at him.

Wade nods, gripping her hand tightly as he hears the train starting to approach. Wrapping an arm around her waist he jumps them to the roof of a passenger car and hangs on to her tightly so they don't fall of. "First or last class?" he yells to her over the wind as he crouches them on the roof.

Danielle clings to him tightly as she starts to shake not prepared for him to jump up like that as she gulps turning white."She opened her mouth to give an answer but all that came out of her mouth was a meeping sound as she glanced over the edge at the ground moving fast.

Wade frowns, deciding just to go inside the car they were on top of. It was the last one so there should be no one inside he reasons as he opens the hatch and jumps them inside. "I'm sorry." He apologizes from terrifying her like that, he thought she had been ready for it.

Danielle gulps again still clinging to him as she takes shallow breaths. "Never... do... that... again..." she mumbles as she slowly lets him go and falls onto the seat as her eye twitches.

Wade couldn't help but chuckle at her expression before muttering, "Baby" before even realizing he was doing it. He then falls into the seat across from her, still chuckling at her a bit. Wondering why he couldn't seem to stop himself. "Did I used to laugh like this?" he asks when it stops.

Danielle watches him laugh and smiles more before chuckling herself looking out the window. "Yeah when you were talking you were laughing, when you weren't laugh you either eating or sleeping." she says looking back at him.

Wade gives her a small smile then, "This is a good sign isn't it?" he then asks, slightly hopeful. It had felt good to laugh, more normal and it seemed to make her happy. "And I think it's all thanks to you Danielle. Maybe when we find Logan now, I won't want to kill him." Though his orders would make him try.

Danielle smiles more than giggles leaning against him. "You don't have to thank me Wade I couldn't let you go on with your life as the monster Stryker created out of you. When you become your old self you'll be a lot happier trust me on that."

Wade nods as he wraps an arm around her shoulders gently. "I do trust you Danielle and I realize now, in the past you're the one I trusted the most. Even more than Stryker, when I thought he was right." He says, wondering if they would ever see Stryker again, and if they did what he would do.

Danielle's cheeks lit up bright red as her smile got bigger on her face as she looked at the ground trying avoid his gaze. "Well after we find Logan and warn him I'm going after Stryker and I'm taking him down." she says finally looking up at him. "rather your behind me or not."

Wade raises an eyebrow at that as he gets a worried feeling. "I think I would go with you anyway, because I worry when you're away from me." He tells her honestly and as if it's a normal conversation fact. "And if things keep going like they are, I think I will want to take him down as much as you do by the time we find either of them. The only thing wanting me to kill Logan…is Stryker's order."

Danielle stares at him then slides her hand into his lacing their fingers together. "You don't need to worry about me, I've been through enough in my life to take any pain that life gives me...well almost any pain." she says looking down at their hands remembering how her world shattered when she saw what he had become.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Wade squeezes her hand as he sees her looking at them. "I hurt you really bad didn't I? Do I really mean that much to you?" he then asks softly seeing the flash of pain in her eyes. Determined now more than ever to become the man she knew once again and to never hurt her again. He then felt his anger bubbling at Stryker, how dare he do something like this. He had no right, they were human, just different.

Danielle runs her fingertip over the top of his hand as she looks up at him with a weak smile on her face. "It just scared me to see what you turned out to be after he changed you. I saw how you looked at me and Logan, if it wasn't for Logan who knows, maybe you would have killed me too. I'm just glad you're coming back to your old self" she says softly as she lays her head on his shoulder.

Wade reaches up a hand and runs his fingers through her hair softly, reassuringly. "Guess I'll have to thank him for that one." He says with a small grin as he lays his head on top of hers gently. "I'm sorry I frightened you Danielle. I never wanted that to happen, ever and I'll try not to let it happen again. I'm glad you had that picture, of what I looked like before." He says never wanting to let the 'disguise' slip.

Danielle smiles more than lets out a happy sigh as she looks up at him."Don't worry about it, I'd do anything for you so you can be happy the way you were before all this happened." she says looking out the window. "Wonder how much longer we have on the train?"

Wade shrugs at that and looks out at the scenery. "When you start seeing a lot of moose, it'll be a safe bet that we've reached Canada." He says just watching the trees seem to fly by the window though they were the ones moving. "Danielle, how close were we before this all happened? I can't exactly remember, just that we were together a lot and laughing most of the time."

Danielle gulps quietly as her cheeks get light red and she slowly looks over at him. "Well uh you know we were uh friends good uh friends you know hung out a lot irritated Victor the good stuff. Ya know I was one of the guys and you were uh well a um big shot who uh liked pretty, slut girls ya and ya." she mumbled on saying random things that didn't make sense.

Wade did his best to follow her stuttering and got the jist of her sentence, feeling his face heat up slightly when she pretty much told him he used to be a player. "Then why didn't I ever go after you? I mean you're a pretty girl." He tells her honestly, though getting a flash that before Stryker turned on them he had meant to do just that. Tell her he thought she was really pretty.

Danielle frowns as she stares at the ground as she bites her bottom lip."I asked myself that every day, everyone asked me that when we were a team." she says quietly then looks up at him as she slides her hand out of his."You just never liked me." she says as she stands up."I'm going to go find the rest room." she says walking out of their cart.

Wade didn't have a chance to say anything before she was gone out of their car. Once she was gone he clenched his fist and closed his eyes. "That wasn't it at all…" he mutters as he lets the memory come to him. He really liked her, a lot, more than a lot. He was trying to make her jealous…"Cause I never had the courage to tell you I loved you." He says out loud.

Danielle rubs her eyes hard with her fists as she sighs loudly looking around for any place for her to hide for a minute from him. "I shouldn't have said anything to him and left it at that." she says leaning against a wall dragging her nails down her face then huffs in anger.

Realizing how awkward this was going to be between them now Wade stands and leaves the car. Looking for her he soon finds her leaning against the wall and he walks over to her slowly. He really should tell her. "Danielle, can I tell you something, please? I remember why I was such a…a playboy." He says, taking a second to get the word out, but he meant it all the same.

Danielle glances at him as her eyes get glossy in the light then rolls her eyes looking away with her arms behind her. "If this is going to be a long trip we need rest so we can go and look for Logan as soon as we get there." she says not really listening to him. Whatever he was going to say probably wasn't him talking what would he remember from back in the day.

Wade frowns a bit, but nods in agreement. She wouldn't want to hear anything until this stupid mind block snapped out of his head and he was fully himself again he realized as he headed back to their car. "If you say so Danielle, but I don't think it'll change." He mutters quietly, soft enough she wouldn't hear him. "Just let me know when I can tell you." He does say loud enough.

Danielle bites her bottom lip slightly harder leaving a small mark on her lip before wanting to say she needed the bathroom again to leave but she knew it wouldn't work and now this whole trip was going to be awkward that's just what she needed she thought. She sits next to the window laying her head against the coldness cooling her head off a little.

Wade looks away from her a bit as he tries to clear his own head and figure out a way to make this less awkward again. He then grasps a small memory in his head from the old days. "Danielle, do you remember the time Victor had that huge bug in his water bottle and drank it down, without realizing it until it tried to crawl back up his throat? No one knew how it got in there in the first place."

Danielle shakes her head and chuckles slightly remembering that moment. "That fucker didn't know what hit him till it start to crawl back up freaking him out like no tomorrow. God I hate that guy." she says rubbing her head with her hand not even realizing he was remembering more stuff from the past.

Wade chuckles along with her as he nods his head more. "He coughed it up and smashed it. Then threatened if it was any of us who did it he'd make us pay. I always had a suspicion that it was Logan who did it, just to piss him or get back at him for some reason. He says grinning a bit at the memory, glad it wasn't fading away.

"Gotta love sibling rivalry and the fights that come with it." she says staring out the window as she started to think of Logan and how he was the only person she trusted besides wade and how terrible he must be not knowing anything about himself and what he's been through.

"Kept them out of our hair a few times and made the time go by pretty quickly." Wade agrees. "But Logan was smart when he quit…we should have all gone with him. Killed Stryker right there and maybe none of this would have happened." How could he have been so 'kill happy' back then? It made him sick now, thinking of the innocent people.

Danielle looks down at the ground with a sad look. "That was the problem with us back then. Me and Victor...we liked hurting people, if we could be ourselves, use what we were born with and did our job the best of the best. We didn't know what Stryker was up to till it was too last."

"I was the same way Danielle. It's like Stryker said the one time, I'd be the perfect soldier if I could learn to shut up. And that's what he made me, even sewing my mouth shut." Wade says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and giving her a soft squeeze. "We're going to hell for all we did and we honestly deserve it, but there were a few times it was kill or be killed."

Danielle gives a deep sigh as she rubs her eyes with the palm of her hands."I know I'm going to hell, I'd be scared of if I didn't end up in hell for all the shit I've done. Shit I'm going to rule hell when I die and I'm going to make sure I bring Stryker with me." she says looking at him.

"Well according to John there is a special place in hell for what we've done and I hope he has it all scoped out by the time we join him there." Wade says, hoping to send Stryker their soon, but not wanting to get there for a long time himself. "I don't get why Victor had to kill him? Out of all of us, John annoyed him the least."

"God I miss john, he was so laid back and calm all the time. He was the smartest one out of all of us that's for sure." she says staring out the window then glances up at the ceiling. "You hungry? How about I go steal us some food." she says standing up.

"Yeah, we all miss John, Bradley was a good guy too. Though his flying needed work, you saw how Logan almost threw up every time." Wade says thinking about it a bit before raising an eyebrow at her suggestion. "I'm alright, a little hungry. Be careful Danielle alright….and yes I know you can take care of yourself."

Danielle smirks and pats his cheek as she walks past him and walks out of the cart and starts walking towards other cart and walking up to a few cabinets looking through them for food. Danielle shrugs her shoulders after not finding anything then turns around facing a muscular chest."Danielle." Victor says with a smirk.

Wade gets a bad feeling as he looked at the scenery. He knew she hated it when he checked up on her like a two year old, but he just had that feeling. Walking out of the car he heads in the direction she had gone and let his sword extend from his arm when he sees the tell tale trench coat. "Victor, walk away."

Danielle growls as Victor looks over at wade with a suspicious and confused look."Wade I thought I killed you, what are you doing alive? and why the hell is your mouth unsowed?" he asks then looks down at her then grabs her by her neck lifting her up."Where's Jimmy!" he yells as she glares and spits in his face.

Wade feels anger flare behind his eyes and kicks Victor in the arm, grabbing Danielle when he dropped her. "We don't know where Logan is, now leave Victor!" he threatens the mad with a glare. If looks could kill Victor would be a pile of ashes by now. "And how I survived…I don't know, but Danielle freed my mouth."

"Besides I have to many bad habits like my smoking and drinking. I don't want to bring back those bad memories for you everything your around."

Victor gives an evil chuckle as he stands up and turns to him."I should have guessed she helped you out but did you really have to free his mouth?" he says walking towards them. "Now I know you guys are following him where is he!" he yells as he claws get longer.

Wade holds up his sword defensively. "We are looking for him, but we lost his trail. That's the truth Victor, get it through that thick skull of yours and let me give you that manicure I promised you." He says as he releases his other sword, keeping Danielle behind him, he'd let nothing happen to her.

Victor gives a dark chuckle looking at both of them as if they were children."You can't win against me, you couldn't win the first time you won't win this time and I'll tear this train apart from under us if I have too." he says walking closer as one of the ticket collector comes up behind him."Excuse me all of you let me see your tickets."

Wade retracts one of his swords and wraps it around Danielle's waist tightly. "Last time we fought, you had Logan to help you." He reminds him before the ticket collector came up. Not wanting anymore innocents to die Wade glanced up at the hatch above them. "I know you said never to do it again, Danielle, but unfortunately this is our stop." He says before slicing open said hatch and jumping them onto the roof of the train again.

Danielle clings to him tightly turning pale again as she looks around at the scenery moving faster than before. "are you out of your fucking mind!" she yells to him. Victor growls in anger then looks down at the hatch connecting both carts and unlocks it letting their cart roll backward.

"It's either that or a whole lot of people on this train are going to die." Wade yells to her as he feels their cart jerk. Luckily the ticket man had run back to the other car when he had seen the swords. "Just close your eyes Danielle." Wad yells, wrapping his arms around her as protectively as possible before practically throwing himself off of the train, making sure she landed on top of him so she wasn't hurt.

Danielle tenses up more as she feels them fly off the cart and hit the ground as she covers her head shaking slightly. She lays there for a second confused on what happen then looks up and watches the train disappear in the distance. "Jimmy..." she says as she begins to worry about Victor reaching him first then looks down at wade."Wade!"

Wade had felt a few of his ribs break and had the wind knocked out of him when they landed, not being able to answer for a minute he knew he must look dead to her. When he can finally draw air into his lungs he smiles at her. "Just…give me…a minute." He huffs out as he feels his ribs reset themselves and knit back together. Once healed enough he sits up with her on his lap and looks her over.

Danielle rubs her eyes with the palm of her hand then looks over him with her eyes and her hands going over his chest neck and head."That was so scary landing like ever do that to yourself again do you understand me?" she says hugging him tightly.

"It's not like I really wanted to do that." Wade says groaning a bit as the bones finished healing themselves. He hugs her back tightly though, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm alright Danielle, remind me to thank Logan for that super healing ability the next time we see him. We always thought it was unfair, but that really come in handy" as he realizes just how many times Logan would have been killed without it.

"Jimmy..." She mumbles then looks over to the rail road tracks."We have to warn him before victor gets to him. Why didn't you let me take him!" she yells looking back at him."You know I hate running from a fight I had him!"

"And you heard what Victor said, he would have torn up the train! There were over a hundred people on their Danielle, and they didn't deserve to become a battlefield!" Wade yells back at her, grabbing her shoulders to make a point and ignoring the burning heat coming from her. "Besides, he doesn't know where Logan is either. We still have a chance to find him first.{ he reminds her.

Danielle grips her head in anger as her temperature starts to get higher than a normal persons temperature as her hands start to glow right red. She stands up in anger and walks over to the railroad looking in the direction of the train then looks back at their cart.

Wade sighs, he hadn't meant to yell at her like that, but it was the truth and how he felt. They had just finished talking about how they didn't want to hurt anyone innocent though. Standing up he backs away a bit. "Burn it to ashes if it'll make you feel better." He then tells her softly, knowing he needed to cool down a bit now and he didn't want to push her buttons any farther than he had.

Danielle walks up to the back of the cart and puts her hands on the back as her eyes start to turn red and starts heating the wheels making them turn red as she starts pushing the cart making it the wheels move slightly."Fucker wants to play with me, I'll play."

Wade just shakes his head as he watches her push the cart. Knowing full well she would send it down the tracks flaming, also that it would burn up before even getting close to its intended target. But if it made her feel better, hell, he'd let her burn a thousand empty train cars. Leaning against a tree he waited patiently as he pondered their next move, probably best to follow the tracks to a town.

Danielle growls as the ground under her starts to smoke as she tries to push the cart more."Where's...a hill...when you need one..." she mutters making it inch by inch on the track.  
>She starts breathing hard making the cart move a little faster.<p>

Wade sighs a bit and braces himself for blisters on his hands as he comes up behind her and helps her push it, getting it to move a lot faster. "Just get in enflamed and I'll send it on its way." He tells her with a grin as he feels the rubber on his shoes starting to melt a bit and realized he'd need new ones after this as his hands burned and healed on him constantly.

Danielle looks at him and nods her head breathing hard and climbs into the cat putting her hands on the walls as her body starts to catch on fire making the cart and the rail road tracks turn red making the cart move easier.

Wade grinds his teeth as he focuses on pushing the cart. Looking in at her he waits for her to nod, making sure she had jumped to safety before giving the cart one huge shove and sending it speeding off down the tracks. He then blows on his hands to try to cool them as the burns start healing over. "Feel a little better now?" he asks panting.

Danielle nods her head as she takes off her jacket and shirt off trying to cool her body down as she stares at the tracks in front of her making sure she's ready to stop the cart if she needs too. She looks over at him then down at his hands at the burn marks."Are you ok?"

Wade blushes slightly when he sees that she had taken off her shirt and quickly diverts his eyes to his hands, watching the skin knit back together. "Oh you know me, I'll be fine in a minute or two." He says as he couldn't help but glance up at her when she came closer. Trying to keep it discreet so she didn't slap him for peeping at her.

"Shit I need some water or somethin." she mutters as she falls next to him staring at the ceiling as her temperature start to go back to normal. She looks over at his hands watching them heal themselves. "Why the hell didn't you start pushing in the first place instead of watching me look like an idiot." she says looking down at her stomach at the random burns and scars.

"Because I can watch you look like an idiot everyday" Wade says with a grin as he gives her a playful look, flexing his hands when they finished healing. "Just kidding…I guess because I wanted too and knew it would make you feel a lot better to send it on its way instead getting more frustrated at it only moving a few inches."

Danielle rolls her eyes and sighs in defeat as she sits up."Yeah your probably right." she mumbles as she looks at her burnt hands then looks over at him."So...we wait and see how far we can get in a cart with no engine and hope we can still save him before Victor gets to him or we die of starvation."

Wade couldn't help laugh at that loudly. "Sounds like a normal day to me." He says as he stands up again and looks down the tracks. "Just think, Victor thinks we know where he is so he'll probably go back to following us, but we have a huge chance to lose him." He says standing and offering her a hand up as he listens for a nearby water source.

Danielle stares at him then puts her hand in his and pulls herself up and falls against him staring out of the cart."Victor is going to try and cause a scene once he does find jimmy knowing him he's willing to take everything down with him to win."

Wade hated to admit it, but he knew she was right. "Let's hope they don't meet up in a crowded place then." He says looking out as the scenery started to slow down again. He then caught the sound of a river close by. "I hear a river close by if you need some water." He says walking to the window to jump out and stop the car if need be.

Danielle nods her head as she walks over to the edge of the cart and sets her eyes on fire to start take the heat out of the wheels as the cart starts to slow down and comes to a stop as she slides out of the cart gabbing her jacket and shirt.

Wade looked up and saw the stars starting to come out as he led the way to the river. Once there he takes a quick drink before looking at her. "Why don't we spend the night here, see if our dreams inspire us." He says as he starts to gather up some large leaves to make a soft spot on the ground for them to lay on.

Danielle raises an eye brow at the last part and chuckles slightly as she drops her shirt and jacket on the ground and kneels next to the river and splashes her face with water taking a deep breath of the fresh air then looks up at the stars.

Wade finished setting up the temporary 'bed' and looked over to her as he laid down on it. "Come on Danielle, it's not too bad." He said opening his arms out to her to come and join him, before she could get the wrong idea he adds, "I don't have a space heater and I don't want to freeze." As he dozes off.

Danielle put on her shirt and jacket as she walks over to him rolling his eyes at the last part and slides into his arms and begins heating up both of them as she falls asleep against his chest snuggling up against him.

Wade smiles to himself as he holds her close in his arms, wishing he didn't have to make up such excuses to hold her as he lets dreams take him. Flashes of who he was going through his mind he growls subconsciously as he tries to piece them together, smiling when more and more seem to finally be sticking and threading together.

Danielle smiles in her sleep and chuckles slightly as she beats Victor into the ground with a metal bat and jimmy safe in some house miles away from Canada. Boy was she going to have fun finding Victor and Stryker and beating them into hell.

Wade felt her relaxing into his arms and wondered what she could be dreaming as his thoughts turned to when they were in Africa. All those people killed for a meteorite. He could hear the villagers begging for their lives, and he could understand because he knew the language. "Why…why…" he mumbled in his sleep tossing slightly.

Danielle groaned when she felt him tossing slightly and opened her looking around them then at him."Man I was just getting started on Stryker." she mumbled as she yawned while wrapping her arms around his neck as she rubbed his shoulders and chest.

Wade jumped slightly when he felt her hold him, he had been dreaming about the fight with Victor, when Logan had nearly killed him and had thought he was about to die. Seeing her face he relaxed again, burying his nose in her hair he took in the ashy smell and calmed down a bit.

Danielle laid her head against his as she kisses his forehead a few times."Wade I'm here babe it's ok I won't let him get you again I promise." she says as she runs her hand over his cheek and hair.

"It was horrible, Danielle…what we did in Africa. Then when Stryker ordered me to kill Logan…somewhere in my head I knew he was a friend and I shouldn't…but I couldn't stop myself…" Wade mutters into her hair, keeping his eyes shut tight as he felt tears would spill if he opened them to look at her.

"I know babe I know, we were messed up in the head back then it wasn't your fault babe it was his he made you do all those things buts it's over now were fixing everything ." she says kissing his forehead again."Just try to think of happy thoughts ok I'm here I'm not leaving."

Wade pulls her closer to him and forces his breathing to relax."I know, Danielle, and that's one thing I love about you. Thank you." He tells her honestly as he kisses her cheek gently, forces the bad images from his thoughts. "It may be over, but it'll haunt me the rest of my life."

"I know babe it haunts all of us every day, how do you think Logan feels having these same images and not knowing what they are. We'll get through this wade trust me on that." she says trying to reassure him as shhe rubs his shoulders and back.

Wade finally started to relax at her actions and took her hand in his gently, relaxing in the calming warmth. "I know, Logan will have a ton of questions when we find him…if he doesn't try to kill us first." He says with a chuckle, before smiling at her gently. "We're a messed up bunch, huh?"

Danielle gives a small smile and chuckles slightly at that."Yeah we are aren't we." she says as she lifts his hand up to her lips and kisses it gently."Try and get some sleep Hun you need it, just think happy that's all."

Wade gets a little bold and leans forward, pecking her lips very lightly and quickly before settling back onto the leaves. "I think I'll be alright if I'm thinking of you, sweet heart." He says bracing himself for her slapping him at his actions, but he was glad he had done it.

Danielle blushes for a second then snuggles up against him and lays her head against his chest listening to his heart beat."You say that now, when you get back to your old self you're going to remember how much of a fun sucker I was." she whispers as she falls asleep against him.

Wade sighs at that, trying to speak before she had fallen asleep, "No way, you made me laugh more times than I could count…I just didn't laugh around you to keep Victor off your back. I saw him eyeing you a few times…and he didn't deserve you. Not then or ever." He says before falling asleep himself.

Danielle smiled slightly at that," Love you too wade." she mumbled quietly. The next morning when she woke up she laid there trying to figure out if their talk last night was just another dream or if it actually happened, now she was debating if she wanted to keep this new wade or not.

Wade groaned slightly as he opened his eyes, "remind me to trim the stems off the leaves next time I make a bed." He says, they had been stabbing him in the side all night, but he hadn't wanted to disturb her by moving. "And I meant everything I said last night." He then says seriously.

Danielle looks up at him slightly shocked that he would go out and say that and means it. She reaches up and runs her finger tips along his jaw line. "Come on...we need to get moving." she says as she stands up trying to stay focus on finding Logan and changing wade back to his old self. It would be self of her to keep him how she wants him and not what's best for him.

Wade stands up with a frown and takes her shoulders gently. "This is the old me Danielle." He says as if reading her mind. "I hated it when any other guy looked at you, but was such a huge chicken to ever say anything to your face. It's why I joked around so much." He says letting go of here.

Danielle turns back to him and frowns as she puts her hands in her lap."Sure you are, I don't know if I can believe you. It hurt watching you go after all those girls but me. I tried to get over you in till I saw what Stryker did to you and I couldn't let you go."

"Dammit Danielle no matter what I say you're not going to believe me are you? Cause you can never be sure if I really am myself even though I know I am!" Wade nearly yells, feeling frustrated as ever. He finally was telling her how he felt and she wouldn't let him.

Danielle flinched at him yelling at her for the first time and took a step back with her head down as she tensed up. "How...do you know who you are...isn't that the whole point of this trip was to get you to find who you were in the past and change who you are now." she says in a quiet voice.

"The point was to find Logan and warn him Victor's out to kill him." Wade says as he lifts her chin up gently. "You're the one who drilled that into my head and it's because of you…it's because of you that I haven't tried to kill you. Stryker ordered me to destroy anyone that got between me and Logan, but somehow I could never kill you."

Danielle bites her bottom lip as she looks up at him."I don't understand how that stopped you from killing me. I was being selfish and dragged you into this for logans safely and try to change you to what I want you to be. I put you through so much pain every day."

Wade sighs and pulls her into his arms gently, "Like I said we're pretty messed up. It may sound nuts, but you acting like a bitch most of the time, made me curious. You made me want to find out why you were acting that way. I never would have realized I'd been changed if you hadn't been here and told me."

Danielle looks up at him as her eyes start to get glossy."I act like a bitch because I am a bitch that who I am I've always been a bitch since I was little nothing's changed I have never changed. I am this way because people deserve to be treated badly like I always was my entire life."

Wade nods at that as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "That's what I mean Danielle, you stayed exactly who you always were. Not afraid to tell me I was being an ass or an idiot. You stayed the bitch I fell for and made it easier for me to ang onto those memories of you."

"Wade you're not making any sense." she says as she rubs her eyes with the palms of her hands."How can you like that I'm a bitch I hurt people and laugh at people who are in pain I use to kill people for fun. I am not normal people don't fall for me."

"Not that, I hate us all for hurting all those innocent people. I fell for the girl who wasn't afraid to stand up for herself, to tell people how she felt and if they tried to hurt her, she could take care of herself." Wade tries to clarify as he took her hands in his gently.

Danielle looks at their hands then looks back up at him. "You have no idea what hell you are getting yourself into being with me, you really don't. " she says as she starts to grips the front of his shirt. "You thought me angry was a pain in the ass."

Wade chuckles a bit, laying his hands on her waist gently as he smirks at her. "Well why don't you just tell me and maybe I'd change my mind. Though I doubt I will." He says leaning his forehead against hers and looking her in the eyes, curious to what she'd do now.

Danielle's cheeks light up bright red at him being so close to her."I hate you sometimes you know that." she mumbles as she feels herself lean up against him as she presses her lips softly against his as she shuts her eyes.

"I know, Danielle I know." Wade mutters before feeling her lips on his, heart doing a small flip. Gently he kisses her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Keeping it loose though so she could pull away if she wanted, not wanting to press his luck farther than he had.

Danielle's body temperature starts to go higher as she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer against her as her cheeks stay bright red before she slowly pulls away to take a breather but still pressing against him.

Wade smiles and kisses her cheek gently, holding her tighter, protectively, not wanting to let her go. "You know I've wanted to do this for so long Danielle." He whispers to her as he feels quite happy for once in a long long time. "But I suppose we should get our asses moving…"

Danielle sighs in defeat as she nuzzles her face into his cheek."When all this is over me and you are starting our lives over to where we don't have to chase after people." she says in an annoyed voice that their moment has to end.

"I agree with you on that completely, maybe if we're lucky Logan will find us." Wad says giving her a grin as he tugs her chin up gently and pecks her lips. "But just because this moment is over, doesn't mean I'll keep my hands off of you." He adds with a wink and a smirk.

Danielle puts her hand over her mouth as she starts giggling like a school girl as her cheeks light up bright red."Come on lover boy." she says while grabbing his hand and walking off back to the railroad tracks and the cart.

Wade couldn't help chuckle at her laughter as he walks with her back to the car. "I have never heard you laugh like that." He says as he helps her up before getting behind the car again. "Well, here we go again." He mutters before stating to push it along, slowly gaining speed.

Danielle gulps as she hangs on to the side and starts heating up the wheels making the cart gain more speed as she looks over at him climb into the cart as it speeds down the tracks. "I really hope we don't run into another train."

"Tracks only go one direction Danielle, if anything another train would hit us." Wade tells her as he blows on his hands a bit to relive the sting of the burns. "But I'd get us off of here before that happened." He promised flexing his fingers when the burns healed over.

Danielle looks over at him then sits next to him taking his hand in between hers and laces their fingers together. "You're going to kill yourself one of these days where you can't be fixed by anyone. Then what am I suppose to do with my life?"

Wade gives her an apologetic look as he squeezes her hand gently. "You forget, Logan cut off my head and since you rolled it back onto my neck quick enough it healed back together. I think that's the only way anyone can kill me and I don't plan on decapitating myself anytime at all."

Danielle lays her head on his shoulder while running her finger tips up his arms."Thank god I was there then. I don't know what I would do with you here wade." she says whispering as she looks up at him.

"You would have probably found another stuck up jerk, with a big ego and a shiny sword." Wade tells her with grin, but giving her a squeeze to let her know he was just kidding with her. "And thank you Danielle, not thank god. He's been screwing with us since we've been born."

Danielle chuckles at that as she leans up and kisses his jaw line. "Please I am way better than god, I make god look like a child." she says with a smirk while looking out the cart at the scenery."How far do you think victor is ahead of us?"

"I know you're better than god. To me you're a goddess." Wade says as he looks ahead of them and thinks about it. "Well the train probably reached the station by now and knowing Victor he kept moving….so very far." He finally says actually having really no idea.

"Damnit..." Danielle mumbles as she stands up and walks to the edge of the cart and looks down at the rail road tracks then at the wheel. She rolls her shoulders making them crack then takes off her jacket as she puts her hands on the walls and makes the wheels catch fire making the cart go faster.

"Just don't make us crash into that other train." Wade says crouching down so he didn't fall over onto one of the superheated walls. He knew there was no talking her out of it as he grabbed her jacket to make sure it didn't fly away. This is what Victor got for being an ass.

"Please crash into another train, i can make this thing hot enough to go through another train no problem." she says glancing at him with a smirk then looks forward and start to slow down the cart a little as she chuckled taking her hands off the wall.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And Scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this is the end of the story since the other person writing this with me just stop talking to me randomly and every time i try to ask her why she never replies back so this is an unfinished finished story. Sorry guys nothing else i can do thanks to everyone who did read this sorry it has no ending. <strong>


End file.
